


Thanks For All You Had Done For Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Divorce, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surfing, Talking, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam takes Danny surfing, They talk it out, Is it a good thing, stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Kudos: 5





	Thanks For All You Had Done For Me:

*Summary: Adam takes Danny surfing, They talk it out, Is it a good thing, stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri was enjoying the day with his good friend, & ohana member, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as they were surfing at one of their favorite spots, Just forgetting that they were **_Five-O_** , & they solve cases daily. The Former Criminal had a smile on his face, as he looked over at the blond. “I am glad that we did this, Danno”, Danny smiled, & said this to him, as a response, “Me too”. They did a couple more of sets, before they broke for lunch, & talk. They sat down at a table at **_Kamekona’s_** , & Danny was the first one to speak.

“How’s it going ?”, The Blond asked him, as they sipped on their water, & waited for their food to come. “I’m good, It actually feels good to be home after all that I had been through”, The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & was glad to see his love one back to normal. Adam went through a horrible divorce, & the shorter man wasn't sure if he was gonna recover from it, But, Surprisingly, He did, & Danny couldn't be more happier for him, as he thought of the progress that the former yakuza leader had made.

"How about you, Danny ?, How are you doing ?", Adam asked out of concern, He just wanted the blond to be happy, It seemed that Danny is very happy, Especially with the way his life is going with his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett. "I am very happy, I can't think of anything that I want". Adam chuckled, as he took a bite of his lunch, as the food was brought out to him. "You sound like a man in love", The Shorter Man blushed in response to that remark. THe Loudmouth joined him in eating, as they continued to talk.

As they got to their cars, after they paid the bill. Danny said, I think that this year will be our year, Cause we worked so hard, & survived through the bad experiences too".'Adam agreed, & said, "We sure did", as they took a minute to remember everything. They hugged, & separated, as they got into their driver side. "Same time, Next week, Adam ?", Danny asked hopefully, Making it a tradition. "Sure, Thanks for all you had done for me", Adam said, & they got into their cars, & headed off for their homes, so they can settle in for the night.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
